Alex Williams and the Staff of Merlin
by MikeCalkins
Summary: Alex is a seemingly normal 11 year old, but in reality he is a wizard. at first he is confused. he goes to Hogwarts, hoping to find a life better than the one he had in London, but instead he is plunged into an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts is a very different place than it used to be. The happy halls remain happy to an extent, but the arrival of the new generation has brought violence, and Evil. If you went to Hogwarts and subtract the magic and all, it's a normal school. There is bullying and rudeness; plenty of people have terrible manners. More kids go to Hogwarts, people from Wales, Australia, Germany, Paris, Russia, The USA, Canada, Spain, the list goes on. People of different cultures bring different ways of magic and style with them. The headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, has been at the post since to passing of Severus Snape. She tries her best but some things can't be handled by one person, she has a staff of good wizards, one of them being Neville Longbottom, who assumed the title of Herbology Professor from Professor Sprout. Some things about Hogwarts will never change; the Castle during the holidays is especially beautiful. Winning a Quittitch game is as rewarding as ever and the sense of family and friendship will never change, no matter what happens. This is a story of a boy, he wrote down his seven years of Hogwarts. He had extraordinary adventures with his friends and though it is scary, they stuck together through it all, through everything.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes closed as I imagined Mark flying through the air, crashing through the bay window and hitting the lush green grass. I opened my eyes and noticed that mark was no longer raising his arm to punch me, but instead lying on the grass outside, shattered glass all around him. I rubbed my eyes and looked again, he was still out there.

"Oh bloody hell!" I said. He got up and fell down again; he had to have hit the ground really hard. I heard a hoot, it was an owl gliding in on its grey and black wings, and something was in its mouth. It flew in and dropped the object in my lap, I looked at it, it was a letter addressed to me. I ripped it open and pulled the parchment letter out, it read:

Dear Alexander Williams of London,

You have been invited to learn magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the beginning of summer (June 21st) to the beginning of summer next year.

We have selected you among others from the city of London. It would be our pleasure to have you there this year and maybe the 6 that follow. If you choose to come, meet your concierge at the Rusty Spoon Pub downtown when you receive this letter. He will be outside.

We look forward to having you here,

Sincerely;

Minerva McGonagall.

I blinked and read it again.

"_They must be crazy, but then again, I just threw someone through my window without touching him so why not take a chance." _I thought. I jumped through the broken window and ran off down the street, passed houses as fast as I could.

After about a half hour I had made it to pub, but I didn't know who to look for. Then I heard footsteps behind me, heavy, boot-like sounds. I turned and saw a tall man, long shaggy beard.

"Oy, you must be Alex." He said.

"uh, yeah. Who are you?" I asked, taking a step back.

"my names is Robert Hedrick, I am the new games keeper at Hogwarts." He replied.

"are you my guide-person-thing?" I asked, unsure.

"yes, of course, I am to take you to get your school supplies." He said.

"like, pens, pencils?" I asked.

"no, I don't really feel comfortable talking about it here. Let's get to Diagon Alley." He replied.

"where?" I asked, extremely confused.

"you are a wizard and you don't know where Diagon Alley is?"he whispered.

"I just found out today!" I said. He straightened up.

"sorry, follow me, I will explain on the way." He replied.

"yes sir." I said, trying to be as polite as possible.

"So Diagon Alley is like a portal to the wizarding world?" I asked as we walked into the back room of the Leaky Caldron.

"Yeah, pretty much, except the fact that it's a brick wall that is barrier between Diagon Alley and the Muggle world." Hedrick replied.

"Muggles are the non magical folk right?" I asked.

"Yep, here we are." He said. I looked over at the entrance, it was a brick wall.

"I really don't get it." I said. He tapped the wall with his walking stick, the bricks separated away to open to an alley.

"This is Diagon Alley." He said. My eyes were wide as I gazed at the shops and the people walking down the street.

"Wicked!" I said.

"First things first, you need money, let's go to Gringots." Robert said.

"What is Gringots?" I asked, again confused.

"It's the bank where your money is." He replied. I nodded,

"How much money do I need?" I asked.

"I dunno, just grab as much as you think you will need." He said.

We had already made it to Gringots and we were on the trolley back to the entrance, I had got several handfuls of each coin.

"alright, you need a wand. Go to Olivanders, no place has better quality wands." Robert said.

"wand, okay." I said. _"Oh lord!" I thought._

"I will wait for you out here, on this bench." He said. I nodded. I walked over the store and opened the door, the bell above my head ringing. A young man walked up to the desk and said,

"can I help you?" I nodded,

"I need a wand, and I have never done this before." I replied. he walked over to the wall and grabbed a wand. He handed it to me.

"Bloodwood." He said. I looked at it,

"give it a wave!" he said. I flicked it and it sparked and flew away.

"that is not it." he said. he grabbed another,

"try this Ash one." He said. he handed it to me. I waved it and it flew into the wall and stuck straight out. My eyes went wide.

"okay, that's definitely not it." he said.

He grabbed another,

"Holly and Ebony." He said. I grabbed it and waved, I felt power surge through me. The wand was at least a foot and a half long and it had a light tan handle and a black was the other, long part. It felt good to hold in my hands.

"hmm, that wand is enchanted with the Griffin feather. You see, Ebony is obviously striking with its pure black color. It represents strength and generates unsurpassed magical energy. The Holly in the handle is the symbol of life, vitality and immortality and is perfect for use in spoken spells. the wand you hold in your hands has been sitting in this shop for decades, I am surprised to see that you hold that wand in your hand today." He said. I was confused at the fact that I had a wand in my hand at all so I just nodded.

"you can have that wand, free of charge." He said. I looked at him, I shook my head, and handed him a galleon, at least, I think that's what they are called. He thanked me, I thanked him and I walked out the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

I had bought: Standard Book of Spells, Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them, and Introduction to Potion-making. I also had a potion set, which I guess was essential from what Robert said.

"Alright, all you need is a pet now." He said.

"Pet?" I asked.

"you know, an animal to stay with you while you are at Hogwarts." He replied. he pulled out the list,

"a pet of choice, including a cat, dog, owl, toad, ETC." he read off.

"where would I go to buy an animal?" I asked.

"the Magical Menagerie is probably best." He said. We walked off towards the shop, I had my wand in my back pocket, and I was on my way to get an animal. We reached the shop and we walked in through the door, the bell rang.

"how may I help you?" the man behind the counter said.

"I'm here to buy a pet." I said.

"any one in particular or are you gonna look at them all and decide." He asked.

"Im going to look." I said. I walked around the room, little kids were everywhere. I walked over to a cage with a large red bird.

"what is this?" I asked Robert.

"that is a Phoenix." He said.

"I like that." I said.

"they don't like most people." He said. I put my finger in the cage and I nuzzled in to it and purred.

"It sure likes you." Robert said.

"yeah, I think so." I replied.

"you looking to buy the phoenix?" the shop keeper asked. I nodded,

"that will be 2 galleons." He said. I handed him 2 gold coins, he took them and brought me a cage. He put the Phoenix in the cage and handed it to me.

"thank you, one last question, what do I feed it?" I asked.

"scraps of meat, some vegetables are good as well." He replied.

"thanks." I said. he nodded.

"alright, we need to get you to the train." Robert said. he handed me the ticket, I looked at it.

"Platform nine and three quarters?" I asked.

"I will show you." He said. we walked down the way to platform nine and ten.

"where is it?" I asked, he pointed to the brick column.

"you have got to be kidding me!" I said.

"run to it, I will meet you at Hogwarts." He said.

"yes sir!" I said. I shook his hand and drove my carriage into it, I didn't crash. I looked around and saw that I was outside a tunnel and the train was sitting there. I pushed my carriage over to the train and the guy loaded it on. I had a knapsack with my books and my clothes in it, I walked onto the train and into a little room. I sat down, it was eerily quiet. The door slid open, there was a boy standing there. He had dirty blonde hair, he had to be at least 5 foot 2.

"hi, sorry. Can I sit with you?" he asked.

"sure!" I said. I was actually rather happy that I wasn't alone.

"my name is Zach." He said.

"my name is Alexander, nice to meet you." I said. sticking my hand out for him to shake. I put his out and shook.

"so, where do you come from?" he asked.

"London, you?" I asked.

"I live on the outskirts of London, so, what wand do you have?" he asked. I pulled it out and he said,

"Wicked!" I smiled,

"you?" I asked, he pulled his out,

"what kind is that?" I asked.

"Willow." He replied.

"wow!" I said. he sat down on the seat, there was a knock on the door, I opened it to see a girl, long brown hair.

"sorry, I don't know anyone, can I sit with you two?" she asked.

"yeah, sure." Ron said. she walked over,

"I'm Holly, but I what is your name?" she asked me.

"I'm Alexander." I replied.

"and you?" she asked Zach.

"I'm Zachary." He replied.

"nice to meet you both." Holly said. I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"First years! Over here ya little devils!" Robert was yelling. Holly and Zach were with me still, all I could think was,

"_these two are the only people I know, I'm gonna stick with them." _we walked over to Robert and he said hi.

"Hello, what's going on?" I asked.

"well, what we do is we get you in the boats and you guys float over or you take the trail." He said, pointing to the boat and then to the trail.

"what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't care; whichever you guys want to do." Zach said.

"I want to take the boat personally." Holly said. I nodded, Zach shrugged. We got in the boats. It went: Zach and Holly, two other kids, then me and a blonde girl. I looked over at the book that the girl was reading,

"Herbology?" I asked.

"the study of plants and herbs." Holly said.

"oh, cool book." I said.

"thank you." She said in her quiet voice. I couldn't even tell where she was from.

We stepped up the steps to the castle, it was a rather big castle and it was rather pretty.

"welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are happy to have you here, a rule we have is if you are caught out of bed after hours you will cost your house, house points. Now, when we are ready for you, I will bring you in to be sorted." Minerva said. With that she turned and walked in through the large front door.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" I asked Zachary.

"this is a school where we learn magic." He replied. I nodded,

"so are we gonna be saying Abra Kadabra or are we saying Alakazam, or a combination?" I asked.

"of course we aren't! these are real and actual working spell. Man for a wizard you do sound like a bloody muggle!" a kid replied. I looked over to see a boy, black hair and green eyes.

"Back off of him Mathews!" Zach said.

"What's it to you Watson, and you, you are gonna let this asinine moron fight your battles?" the boy replied.

"why don't you get up outta my face!" I said. he stepped towards me and Holly got in between.

"Stop, both of you! Honestly, you boys are all the same, trying to be the toughest!" she yelled.

"Shut up mudblood!" he yelled at her.

"whats a mudblood" I asked Zach.

"a wizard with a muggle parent." He said, staring angered at Mathews.

Holly just turned and walked back, I saw tears on her face.

"walk away you dirty mudblood!" he yelled. She stopped, I could tell she was pissed, her breathing was highly elevated. She turned and pulled her wand out and pointed it straight at his chin.

"holy crap!" I said. he grabbed her wrist and pointed it away, she was struggling to keep in control of the wand but he was too strong for her. Soon the wand was pointed at her throat.

"alright guys break it up!" Zach said. Mathews kicked him in the knee and he dropped to the ground.

"Hey!" I said. he smiled,

"what are you gonna do about it punk?" he asked. He went to kick me but I caught it, I didn't even think when I did it. he was applying pressure and I was as well. I pushed his leg away hard,

"Stop, just stop and let her go!" I said.

"do something about it." he said. he smiled again, and his left eye twitched.

Holly was gasping, the wand was pressed hard against her wind pipe. I pulled my wand out and pointed it at him.

"you don't know a single spell do you?" he said. he let her go,

"that proves everything about a wizard. You don't even know a single jinx or hex, man you are hardly a wizard at all." He said. Holly gasped for air, I picked her up and held her standing until he breath returned. She stood on her own and Mathews whistled, Holly turned and punched him across the face. I grabbed her and pulled her back. Zach was still clutching his leg,

"yup this is definitely a school." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Minerva led us down the long aisle between two tables and up to a stool.

"this is the sorting hat, we shall call your name, we shall place it upon your head and you shall be sorted into your proper houses based on your magical and personal strengths and weakness'." She said. she called off many names, most of them I didn't here.

"David Mathews!" she said. Mathews walked up and sat on the seat, he knew exactly where he was going.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted. He smiled, and walked off to the table on the far right from the headmasters point of view.

"Holly Black!" Minerva said. she walked up slowly and calmly. She set the hat down and it screamed,

"Ravenclaw!" she was smiling warmly as she walked to the center table and sat down.

"Zachary Watson!" Minerva said looking around, Zach was in shock, he was scared! I pushed him forward, he took the steps carefully, if he didn't he probably would have fell. The hat was sat on his head and the hat screamed,

"RAVENCLAW!" and he breathed a sigh of relief. I smiled, _"okay, so he got Ravenclaw, Holly got Ravenclaw." _I thought to myself.

"Alexander Williams!" she said. I breathed slowly, took the steps and sat down. I felt the soft hat sat on my head and it started moving.

"hmm, this is a tough one. Eenie minie meenie moe, I call Ravenclaw!"" the hat said, I smiled and walked down to the table and sat down next to Holly. Zach high-fived me and Holly smiled.

Minerva had given this large speech about not leaving bed after hours and that if we did we would lose house points. She then waved her hand and large amounts of food covered the tables. My eyes were wide, the amount of food was probably the total that I would get in 2 years at home.

"Bloody hell!" I said. Zach was shoveling food into his mouth as it appeared.

"do you ever stop eating?" Holly asked.

"I'm hungry!" he said.

"well thank you captain obvious." I replied. I sliced a thin piece of ham off and salted and peppered it. I took a scoop of pasta, melted butter over it and shook just enough cheese out to work well and compliment the dish. I ate my food politely, unlike, obviously, Zach who was chomping on his fork and when he was finished, he picked his teeth with his fork!

"man, you are nasty!' a kid next to him said. Zach laughed and spit a piece of ham tendon out and it hit the kid in the face, landing on his eyelid. The kid pulled it off and threw it back at Zach, who continued to laugh. Holly was sitting there next to me eating slowly and politely as I was, she couldn't help but glare at Mathews. He was laughing with two kids I could hear him saying,

"Then I grabbed her by the arm and pressed her wand against her neck, and the freak pulled his wand out! The guy doesn't know a single bloody spell, he said to let her go and I did. Not because he told me to of course, but because it was so funny!" my nostrils flared as I heard those last three words, fun was picking on girls who were trying to be civilized as we could not? I couldn't even listen any longer because if I did, I would probably do something really thick.

"the ham was very juicy, more tender than my mum could make it." Zach said.

"yeah, it was pretty moist." I replied. I took a fork full of pasta and rolled it up, and shoved it in my mouth. The pasta was perfectly buttered and nice and cheesy.

"Pasta's pretty good as well." I said.

"This is the Ravenclaw Dormitory, the girls rooms are up stairs on the right, the boys are down here to the left of the stairs." The head boy, Darren Granger said pointing his hands around.

"you are free to go, though as Professor McGonagall said, don't leave the Dormitories." He finished. Holly, James and I sat down on the couch and just gazed at the extravagant room.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke the next morning, sprawled out across my bed. I got up and switched quickly out of my dirty clothes and into a new white button down and my blue and white tie. I pulled on dress pants quickly and slipped my glossy black shoes on. I tied them quickly and pulled my Ravenclaw cloak on, ran down the dormitory stairs and into the common room. James and Holly were sitting there waiting for me.

"Good morning sunshine." Zach said, smiling.

"I trust your sleep went well, you were snoring." I replied.

"Yeah, I swear I could hear it from my bed!" Holly added. James shrugged and laughed a bit, understanding the joke.

"How are you feeling this morning, you seemed kinda distant yesterday." Holly asked.

"I'm fine; I was just confused about everything yesterday. Who was that rather rude kid that came up to us yesterday?" I asked Zach, cracking my neck.

"Oh, that was David Mathews." He replied.

"I hope there's no connection with the band." I replied.

"No, he's just a arrogant guy who thinks he is better than everyone." Zach replied, shaking his head.

"We should go and head to class." Holly said. I nodded and Zach rolled his eyes,

"What class is first?" I asked.

"I believe its charms but I may be incorrect." Holly replied.

"Okay, well let's get there I guess." Zach said.

"The use of Charms is completely compulsory in order to use any sort of magic. Now I understand that you guys are only eleven and you won't be able to conjure up anything extraordinary. But let's start with a basic. Incendio is the spell for fire; it's used to light fireplaces and that sort of thing. It's not to be trifled with, you see, using it in violence will cause it to back fire and, well, you get the point." Mr. Flitwick said, smiling.

"Some of us might not understand conventional language and can't read. I believe the one I speak of is in the front right corner." I heard David said. I grit my teeth; I was at the front right corner. I felt my face flush with anger. I heard a muffled,

"David, shut up." But I was still furious beyond return. The world was sent into a crawl as my eyes seemed to flash. Have you ever accidentally flashed yourself with a camera? If so, that's basically what happened. The world sped up as I heard the class stand up and walk out of class.

"Alex, are you okay?" Holly asked. I snapped back fully into reality,

"Yeah, let's go to lunch." I replied.

"Amen to that, I'm starving." James said, hitting his belly.

"Mr. Williams, can I have a word?" Mr. Flitwick asked. I nodded,

"I'll catch up later." I said to Holly and Zach, who nodded and walked off. I stepped towards the small Charms teacher and he said,

"Are okay son? You seem distant and, well, odd for lack of better words." He replied.

"I'm fine sir." I replied. He nodded, unsure. I thought at first he might have saw my eyes flash, but I thought that was impossible, seen as how he was pointed in the opposite direction the entire time.

"What do you suppose this red stuff is?" Zach asked, raising his eyebrow at the red gelatin like thing.

"I believe it's cranberry sauce but I may be mistaken." Holly replied, smiling a bit. I had been quiet the entire lunch period. I had been thinking about many things, what had Professor Flitwick had seen or not seen? Why had my eyes flashed like that, was it a wizard thing? All these flew through my head as I sat there poking at a piece of turkey.

"Alex, you okay, you seem rather out of it?" Holly asked, nudging me. I jerked out of my trance like state and smiled,

"I'm fine, just a little nervous. Today is the first classes, y'know?" I replied. I shoved the piece of turkey into my mouth and chewed vigorously, knowing it was close to the end of the period. Mr. Longbottom smacked the bell and I stood up quickly, grabbed my stuff and we rushed off.


	7. Chapter 7

The soil was soft below my feet as I sat on the stool in the greenhouse. Zach and Holly sat in front of me, I sat next to that blonde I sat with on the boat ride to the castle, and David sat diagonal from me and I was glad he hadn't opened up his mouth.

"The use of Herbology is a rudimentary skill that is useful in a multitude of ways. If you come across a plant that most might not know, you will know it. Well, isn't that convenient?" Mr. Longbottom said, continuing with the long, boring lecture that was becoming redundant.

"_We get it sir, it's an important skill!"_ I thought to myself. I watched the blonde next to me as she drew her Herbology book from her knapsack and open it up and start reading. Soon she noticed I was watching her,

"Sorry, am I bothering you?" she asked quietly, almost inaudibly. I froze,

"No…" I began but I trailed off.

"Alison, why you talking to this freak?" David asked. I turned my head slightly and glared with annoyance at him as he snickered with his friends.

* * *

We hurried up the staircase and stopped in the middle of the third floor stairway.

"Why you moving so fast mate, you're like speedy McSpeed!" Zach said. The staircase jerked violently as it switched positions.

"Damn." I said. I slipped and fell face first onto the cold stone floor. Holly helped me up and I felt blood leaking out of my lip as I did get up.

"Whoa, you're supposed to keep the red juice on the inside Alex." Zach replied, smiling. They hurried up the stairs, me following close behind. As I was about to cross onto the fourth floor platform, the stairs changed and I dropped off the stairway, catching the ledge.

"Oh my god!" Holly exclaimed. Zach grabbed my hand, I watched as the new stair case slid closer and closer to me. He pulled hard and I climbed up as the stair was about to crush me against the platform. I gasped as I lay up against the wall.

"Thanks Zach." I replied. he nodded, gasping as well as he leaned against the railing.

* * *

"at the railing, that was crazy stuff." Holly said, we were all lying down on couches, the fire crackling loudly. It was rather toasty inside and I was unsure as to why the fire was lit at all. I had removed my tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons on my shirt to relieve the warmth a little.

"Yeah, it just moved and I wasn't paying attention. I was lucky Zach is so fast." I replied, staring into the fire.

"Well, I'm gonna turn in, goodnight boys." Holly said, standing up.

"Sweet dreams, you're gonna want them."I replied. She giggled and walked upstairs.

* * *

I couldn't help but stay awake, the day I had that day was pretty weird. Now in the Ravenclaw Sanctuary, I still lay waiting for sleep to slip over me like a warm blanket. I waited and waited, but it didn't come till dawn, thank the lord it was a free day! I had slept till ten and then was woken by Zach, who was excited for some god only knows reason.

"Get up Get up!" he said profusely.

"Why?" I asked, running the sleep from my eyes.

"It's a free day!" he said, skipping over to me.

"That's why I want to sleep." I replied,

"Plus it's breakfast time." He continued, I rolled my eyes,

"I should have known." I replied.

"c'mon!" he said. I muttered curses underneath my breath as I got up and changed into a white T-shirt and a maroon blue over shirt, which I buttoned up to the last two buttons and left those open. I followed Zach down the stairs and into the Ravenclaw Common Room. Holly was standing up against the wall, when she saw us she stood up and said,

"Did you hear it last night?" I raised an eyebrow,

"Hear what?" I asked. She walked over to me,

"The screams." She replied. I shook my head,

"Screams?" I asked, cocking my head to the left. She nodded,

"Painful and eerie screams, like someone was dying painfully." She replied, her eyes wide.

"We've only been here one night and something already happened?" Zach asked, shaking his head.

"Alright, let's just go eat breakfast and we'll figure this out." I continued. Holly nodded slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

I took a plate of Sausage and toast with some milk and sat down with next to Holly.

"Alright, now explain this again for me." Zach asked. She nodded,

"Well, I went to sleep last night around nine and lay down after changing. I heard this bloodcurdling scream and it made me terrified, it was female and it was close by. I didn't sleep until about five in the morning." She restated. I scratched my chin and thought,

"What in the bloody hell could that possibly mean?" I asked. Zach chuckled,

"I think Holly's a loon is what I think." He replied,

"I AM NOT A LOON!" she screamed back at him. The dining hall quieted to a whisper.

"Holly calm down." Zach replied, she looked profoundly marred by his words.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, I KNOW WHAT I HEARD!" she yelled again. She finished up her piece of toast and stormed off.

"HOLLY!" I yelled. I muttered obscenities directed at Zach as I dropped my food and ran off after her.

* * *

"Holly, talk to me." I said, running up next to her. She was standing, looking through the clock tower at the sun.

"I'm sick of everyone thinking I crazy, everyone does and I bet you do too." She replied.

"I-I believe you Holly. I just want the full story." I replied. She looked at me,

"You really mean it don't you." She said, I nodded.

"Of course." I replied, smiling.

"I gave the full story, I don't know where it came from or who or what gave the scream." She replied. I scratched my chin,

"It's a free day." I said, she looked at me and I smiled, "Let's go take a look around." I finished.

"okay." She said, in disbelief.

* * *

The hill was steep as we headed down the slope towards the Black Lake, I almost tripped on my way too. When we reached the water we looked at each other.

"Rightly named." I stated, the water had this obsidian color to it and a smooth texture as it lapped at the sand.

"There's nothing here." Holly said, disappointed, "maybe I am crazy." She continued. There was a scream,

"No, I have a hunch you're right." I stated as I turned my head to the left. It was coming from the woods; we took off towards the forest to see what we could do. We finally reached the woods when the scream went dead. We continued into the woods, setting up sticks to guide us back. Soon we came upon a girl laying on the ground in a small meadow, she lifted into the air and we heard an eerie and distorted voice scream out,

"The staff, where's the staff?" the girl was completely speechless as she floated in the air. Soon though her pupils dilated and she dropped to the ground. Blood leaked out of her eye sockets and her ears and god knows where else. I had to cover Holly's mouth with my hand to keep her from shrieking out in disgust. There was a crack as a tree next to us was reduced to splinters, sending one splinter across my cheek. There was a long incision cut across it as we turned to run away,

"We have ourselves some eavesdroppers!" I heard the voice say. We took off away then, the world around us exploded as we exited the woods like a bullet towards Hogwarts.


End file.
